Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland
SuperLooneyLover80's Movie-Spoof of "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Alice - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Betty Rubble (The Flintstones) *Dinah - Tingaling (Moshi Monsters) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *The Parrot Next to Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledum and Tweedledee - Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Walrus - Bert (Sesame Street) *The Carpenter - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Bill the Lizard - Baloo (The Jungle Book 1967) *The Rose - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *The Daisy - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *The Snooty Flower - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The White Rose - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Lily - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *The Bird in The Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Cheshire Cat - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *The Mad Hatter - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *The March Hare - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *The Dormouse - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Card Painters - Bobby, Pesto and Squint (Animaniacs) *The Card Soldiers - Glumps (Moshi Monsters) *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) Chapters #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland Part 2 - Loyal Heart Dog is Bored/In a World of My Own #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Rabbit/I'm Late! #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland Part 4 - Loyal Heart Dog Meets Dr. Otto Scratchansniff/The Bottle on The Table #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Loyal Heart Dog/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland Part 6 - Loyal Heart Dog Meets Gumball and Darwin/How do you do and Shake Hands #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland Part 7 - The Yellow Muppet and The Orange Muppet #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland Part 9 - A Bear With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland Part 11 - Loyal Heart Dog Meets Squidward Tentacles/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Loyal Heart Dog #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland Part 13 - Loyal Heart Dog Meets the Cheshire Fairy/Twas Brillig #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Rabbit Arrives Again) #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland Part 17 - Loyal Heart Dog Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Slappy Squirrel, The Queen of Hearts #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Fairy Appears Yet Again #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland Part 20 - Loyal Heart Dog's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland Part 21 - Loyal Heart Dog's Flight/The Finale #Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Category:SuperLooneyLover80 Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs